


Connections

by SpaceTime1969



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette uses her connections, post identity reveal, the akuma class is ridiculously well connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTime1969/pseuds/SpaceTime1969
Summary: If Lila is to be believed, she has more connections than anyone in the class. Let's put it to the test, shall we? Or: The class competes to see who is the best connected.Written for Post Reveal Revelry 2021
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 258
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group, Post Reveal Revelry 2021





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for sariahsue's Post Reveal Revelry day 19: Truth  
> Hope you enjoy!

"Oh, I know MDC! I actually helped her design some clothes recently!"

"Really! That's so cool! Did you hear that Marinette? Lila knows MDC!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh right."

Alya huffed. "Come on Marinette, stop being so jealous. I'm sure Lila would be happy to introduce you to MDC."

"For the last time Alya, I'm not jealous of Lila. I have absolutely no reason to be."

"Come on, I know you would love to have Lila's contacts in the fashion industry."

Adrien snorted where he was standing next to Marinette. "Hardly, Marinette has more contacts than anyone else in this room, in or out of the fashion industry."

"Oh really?"

"Really." He smirked at her. "Why? You want to make it a competition?"

"Oh, you're on Agreste. How are we doing this?"

Adrien looked like he had caught the canary. "How about video clips. For it to count, the person has to mention you, by name, on camera. That way no one can cheat."

"That sounds fun! I don't want to make it unfair though. You guys should leave me out."

Marinette smirked at Lila's attempts to get out of the competition. "Oh no Lila, don't worry about showing us up. It's all fun and games after all! Besides, if you're really worried about it, we could do teams! Me and Adrien vs you and Alya."

"That sounds pretty fair." Adrien said with a nod. "So how about it? Us two vs you two?"

"Well okay then if you're sure."

"Oh, we're sure."

-0-0-0-

"So kitty, what brought this about?" Marinette asked as the two of them walked home after school.

He shrugged. "Well, we have been meaning to deal with Lila now that she can't get akumatized, and since she brought MDC into it…" He trailed off with a snicker.

Laughing she reached up and ruffled his hair. "You're absolutely incorrigible."

"What can I say," he smirked, "I love a dramatic reveal!"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Chaton, we have some videos to film."

-0-0-0-

By the end of the week, Marinette and Adrien were fully prepared to reveal Lila's lies to the class. Now they were just waiting for their last class period.

Finally, it was time. The last class of the day when Miss Bustier was allowing them to have their little competition.

Marinette looked over at Alya. "You ready?"

"Yep! I'm looking forward to seeing who you and Adrien have."

"I think you'll be surprised."

"Marinette!" She looked up to see Adrien standing at the front of the room. "Let's get started!"

She smiled and walked up to the front of the class. "So! You guys know what's going on. We are here to see who has the most connections out of the class. To make this interesting we'll have Adrien go first, then Alya, then me, and then Lila. Sound good?" The class nodded excitedly.

She handed Adrien the USB drive. "Here you go Adrien."

Adrien smiled as he took the drive and inserted it into the laptop. He opened it up and Adrien's father appeared on the screen.

"Adrien is my son and is a very hard worker." Gabriel turned and looked to the side of the camera. "Is all you need? Because I was in the middle of something here."

The class laughed, and Marinette smirked. Turns out that finding Hawkmoth had some unforeseen benefits.

The scene on the laptop changed to a man with a big black beard, who waved to the camera. "Hi! My name's Thomas Astruc, and I'm the director of the recent Ladybug and Chat Noir movie. Adrien was our voice for Chat Noir and was great to work with!"

Then the mayor, Adrien's final addition, came on screen. "I am mayor Bourgeois, and Adrien is a good friend of my daughter Chloé."

Adrien smiled. "That's three for us. Your turn Alya!"

Alya walked up and plugged in her own drive. "Not bad Agreste, but wait until you see who I've got."

The first two were Alya's parents. Her mom was the head chef at the Grand Paris hotel, and her father was in charge of the big cats’ exhibit at the Paris Zoo. But when the third clip started playing the entire class freaked out. Almost the entire class anyway, Adrien was sending Marinette a pouting face.

"Hi, I'm Ladybug! I'm happy to help Alya with her competition. She and her Ladyblog have been a great help to me and Chat as we have fought Hawkmoth."

Alya turned to Marinette. "Think you can top that Mari?"

She shrugged noncommittally. "Maybe, you want to find out?"

"Let's see what you got."

She had ordered the videos by their impact, starting with her parents who owned one of the most popular bakeries in Paris, and her uncle who was a five-star chef.

Then came Nadja Chamack and Clara Nightingale, who talked about how good of a designer Marinette was, and Jagged Stone followed with a very in-character endorsement. "Marinette is the most rock 'n roll designer in the world! She's designed some of my best album covers!"

Marinette paused it before it continued to the next clip. "Well, that's five more for me and Adrien." Looking at Alya, she grinned. "I do have one more, and he's just as good as Ladybug." Chat Noir appeared on the screen.

"Hi, I'm Chat Noir! The most clawsome cat in Paris! Marinette's a very good friend of mine and has even helped with akumas on occasion. So I'm happy to lend a helping paw!"

"Wait what!" Alya asked. "Since when are you and Chat Noir friends?"

"For a while. I didn't talk about it because telling people you're friends with a superhero is a great way to get killed, but Hawkmoth is gone now." She turned to face Lila. "So Lila, are you going to come up here and wow us, or did all of your contacts suddenly disappear?"

Lila's eyes were full of crocodile tears. "Oh Marinette, I thought you said that this was all for fun. Do you really hate me that much?"

Adrien raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Cut to the chase Lila. What are you accusing Marinette of now?"

Lila turned to face Alya, almost completely ignoring Adrien. "I'm so sorry Alya. I tried to contact people, but no one answered me! Someone has apparently been telling people they shouldn't talk to me! Why would you do that to me Marinette?"

Marinette scoffed. "I'll give you one last chance Lila, one way or the other they are going to find out today."

"What are you talking about?"

"The lies Lila." Adrien said. "Marinette and I have only ignored them this long because we didn't want anyone to get akumatized. But now it's time for the truth to come out."

"You too Adrien? Why! What did I do?"

"How about getting Marinette expelled!" He turned to Marinette. "Show them."

Marinette played another video. This one started with Jagged Stone and Marinette.

"So Jagged, do you know anyone named Lila Rossi?"

"No, should I?

"No. It's just someone in my class who claims to have saved your cat."

He looked at her confused. "But I'm allergic to cats!"

Marinette in the video nodded. "Exactly."

The screen changed to show Clara Nightingale.

"Do you know a Lila Rossi?" Marinette asked.

"No, I can't say that I do. Is she someone important to you?"

"No, she's a classmate who claims she's your friend. I'm asking to get proof so that her lies can end."

Clara smiled. "Not a bad rhyme and I'm happy to aid! Hopefully this will help undo what she's said.

She laughed. "Thank you!"

Then the video moved to Marinette's room. Where Marinette asked Chat if he knew Lila.

"Unfortunately yes," he said, "she faked an injury during an Akuma fight in order to separate me from Ladybug."

"I assume that she isn't actually Ladybug's best friend then."

"No. She actually got akumatized the first time because Ladybug confronted her about her claims."

Marinette paused the video and turned to Lila. "The reason you didn't have any contributions was not because of me. You just aren't who you claim to be. Are you willing to admit that now?"

"No! You must have asked them to say that!"

Adrien reached over to play the video. "Well then, let's watch one more."

Gabriel and Marinette appeared. "So Mr. Agreste, can you explain why someone telling me about MDC would be ironic?"

Gabriel sighed. "Because you are MDC. It's an acronym for Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette closed the laptop. "Contrary to what someone has claimed. Lila has never helped me design clothes, and is not my friend."

Adrien grabbed the laptop as the school bell rang. "We've said our piece. You can have Markov test the footage if you want, or ask Chat or Ladybug if you see them. Either way, you'll find we're the ones telling the truth. See you next week!"

They grabbed their things and left their classmates in the chaos they had created.

Adrien grinned as they left the school. "Well, I think that went quite well!" And Marinette laughed.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
